


For my cars

by LauraM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraM/pseuds/LauraM
Summary: A season finale fix-it, because we all know Monroe deserved to die.





	For my cars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is a fix-it for the season finale, so it'll contain spoilers, be careful!  
> Hope you like it.

Peter hears it first.

The sound of stone, slowly cracking around his fingertips.

Suddenly the sound is almost unbearable, the cracking around his toes, his arms, his legs, his eyes, but above all his ears.

As fast as the sound starts, it ends. Pieces of a cocoon with his face lying on the ground.

He's free.

He opens his eyes, there are two hunters around him.

The first one, untrained, he uses his own gun against him, hitting his head. He's not the one he wants.

Monroe stands before him, still stunned by what she just witnessed, but not enough to not notice the danger in front of her.

She raises her gun, but she can't shoot, her hands tremble too much. She's too afraid.

So she runs.

She runs, forgetting that werewolves are faster than humans.

She runs, only to feel claws around her torso, dragging her back.

She runs, only to feel fangs tearing her apart.

She runs, only to see glowing blue eyes.

"That's for my cars." Is the last thing she hears.


End file.
